saltyinfofandomcom-20200213-history
S Tier
|Rarity = ~40% }}S Tier is the highest normal tier, and the second highest of all tiers. List of S Tier fighters #1st ultraman #7th heaven ciel #9 #94_flan #A decent chang #A perfect soldier #A-agito #A-ko #A-minagi #A-rei #A-shimo #A-unagi #A-yuki #A-zodiac #A.b.a #Abigail #Aboras #Absolute_white_len #Abyss EX #Abyss form 1 #Accelerator 2 #Acirno_3.5 #Ae86 #Aeris dies dot com #Agni akof #Aika toarcreat #Aioros de sagitario #Airou ver2.11 #Aizen #Akagi shigeru #Akame #Akane yatogi #Akari EX #Akashima #Akatuki zetu #Akaza akari #Akiha tohno EX #Akiko EX #Akuma shogun #Akuma ssf2hd #Al azif #Alba meira #Albion #Albus #Aleti #Alexa #Alfred airhawk rb2 #Alice buster #Alice smt #Alicephia #Alien baltan #Alien borg #Alien mefilas #Alien queen #Alt(hana-ai) #Alter wind #Alucard (v.2) #Alyssa ex #Amakusa ex #Amato #Amiba EX #Amoumi #An ordinary sonic the hedgehog #An succubus #Ana #Anakaris #Ananzi #Anastasia #Ange #EX #Angelia #Angry jhons lee #Anisama #Anita msh #Anji #Anna ex #Another blood q #Another clone ash #Another igniz #Another igniz EX2 #Another kung fu girl z #Anti.guile.zangief #Antlar #Anubis polnareff #Aoi_amatu #Aoko 7thmoonstyle #Aoko aozaki #Apocalypse #Applejack m #Arcadboy #Arcbeetle #Arcueid brunestud iqs #Arena #Armor jack #Arrange_ayu #Arrange_mishio #Arrange_misuzu #Arrange_shiori #Asagi asagiri #Asamiya saki x #Aselia #Ash of blueblood #Assiette #Asura #Asura's wrath #Asuras #Asutorea EX3 #Atatatatatatata #Athena heidern #Aura #Awaken satsuki #Axel #Axel-hell #Axl #Ayu&misuzu&mizuka #Azami #Azteca #Azure #B-cirno #Babyd! #Bagira_ex #Baiken(ac) #Balrog f #Bane's a big guy #Bao #Baragon #Baruganodon_ex #Basilisk-s0.98 #Basilisk-s0.98 EX3 #Bc-sakura #Beatrice #Beauty queen etna #Bebum ryo #Beelzebub #Benimaru EX3 #Bernkastel #Berserker f/sn #Big zam #Bikeman #Bills - o destruidor #Billy kane rb2 #Black moth #Black rabite #Black rugal #Black-rock_shooter #Blackheart #Blender #Blizzard #EX3 #Bloo #Bloo xiii #Bloodbane #Bloodia #Bloodia EX2 #Bloodia EX3 #Bloody flandre #Blossom DG #Blue colonel #Blue eyes white karin #Bonegolem #Borer #Bousou oni-chiduru K #Bowser #Briaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan EX3 #Bridget(ac) #Bristol-d #Brogal #Broken #Broli #Broly n #Bubbles DG #Bubsy bobcat #Burnin' leo #Buroli #Buront #Byuu #C3po & r2d2 #Cammy cxn #Cammy EX3 #Capsule monster #Captain rolf #Captainamerica EX3 #Cassius bright #Catherine kyohbashi mvc #Cb valimes #Cci hinako #Cci kim kaphwan #Cco #Celestial mukai #Chadha #Chameleo arm #Chaos 0 #Chaos hiryu #Chargeman len #Charlie frost #Charlotte s #Cheep-chomp #Cheerful kohaku #Chen juanmin #Chibi elque #Chibi nazrin #Chidejika #Chiel #Chiester410 #Chie_rumiko #Chikyuu dai sinka #China kohaku #Chinese gouki #Chintao FF #Chipp_arrange #Chizuruxxx #Chloe valens #Chris_gb #Chrysalis EX #Ciel EX #Ciel EX3 #Cielo #Clarice_di_lanza #Classic blanka #Claus #Cless ndx #Cliff-tsunade-godaime #Cola #Cola Fe #Colossus mvc2 ex #Condor heads #Coolseven #Corpse #Crawdo #Cueca #Curefroor #Curehappy #Curfue #Cursehead #Cursor #Custom experimental boring laggy omk beato #Cyber akuma #Cyber-peacock #Cyberbot_atlas #Cycloid omega q #Cycloid sigma y #Cyclops_cota #C_krizalid #D-rugal EX3 #D4 roll #D4?roll? #Da zhong tian #Daga-ru #Dai rai oh #Daimon #Daimon 71113 #Daimon EX2 #Dally #Dan smith, the tyrant #Dantalion_alice #Dark arcueid mk2 #Dark ash-drg #Dark eternal champion #Dark god rugal kofm #Dark magician girl #Dark order sol #Dark phoenix #Dark Slayer #Darkmatter #Darkness-of-red #David bell #Dead geese #Dead kung fu man EX3 #Death #Death ogre #Death-stuff #Death13 EX3 #Deathtanz-mantisk #Decarabia #Default mugen character #Dekugame #Deluxe adon #Deluxe ai #Deluxe burter #Deluxe cassandra #Deluxe chipp #Deluxe kung fu man #Deluxe lin #Deluxe may #Demitri EX3 #Demiurgos #Desperado+ #Destoroyah ex #Destoroyah_ex #Devilbat-schilt #Devo the cursed #Dhalsims #Dhaos ND3 #Dhaos RD #Diana kof #Dies #Dies irae #Dinotank #Dinozord EX #Dio's evil incarnation #Dis astranagant #Disrupter #Dizzy #Do you believe it? #Donaiya #Dongdong #Dongdong' #Dooj mustachio #Dopefish #Dormammu-r #Dorniar ex #Dorothy-albright #Dr. weil #Dragon claw EX3 #Dragon EX #Dragon waifu #Dreamform sula #Dress cinderella mio #Duck king rb2 #Duo lon xiii #Duo maxwell #Dynamo #E Ken #Eagle-sabu #Eddie DD #Eddie(ex) #Edgelord ravenous #Efreet #Eiji shirow #Eiki-judgment #Ein #Eins EX6 #Eirin yagokoro #Eleking #Element kofm #Elpizo #Elsa guitly gear #Eltnum srt #Emily #Emperor mateus #Employed mercury #Eni blackdragon #Enrico pucci #Eternal champion #Euphoria the everlasting #Eve silvan #Evil barney #Evil dan #Evil dooby dummy #Evil ken #Evil ryu sf3 #Evil zodiac #Existence-less #Extra usapi- #Extrahighfairy #Extreme bardock #Fake hd radish #Fake okami #Fang 0d #Faust #Faust(ac) #Felden crais #Fernandeath #Fernandeath 2 #Fidei EX6 #Final bison #Final dio #Final peketo #Fiona mayfield #Fire quacker #First role mayu #Flame demon #Flan Scarlet #Flan-b #Flash byakuren #Fragrant310 #Freya diamond #Fullmetal frank archer #Furudo erika #Fusagiko #G akiha nightmare #G-adelheid #G-akiha #G-gonzales #G-hamster #Gadis #Gagi_ex #Gagi_fe #Gaisei #Gaits z #Galactus #Gallon EX2 #Galmyer_corps #Game master #Gameboy #Gaogaigar #Gaogaigar: the king of braves #Garagaranda #Garmraid #Garner #Garnet crow #Garuda #Gatocyu #Gecko moriah #Gelonimon #Gene #Gertrud #Get in the robot you idiot #Gh-golden silver #Giant d! #Giant Ultraman #Gigapowier loves dark ruler #Gilgamesh ccc #Gilgamesh sd #Gill sf3 #Gin ichimaru #Glacial_girl #Gliz #Gn-pioneer #God alosson #God orochi #God rugal #God tewi #Godmars #GodzillaEX #Godzilla_ex #God_gundom #Goenitz EX3 #Gogeta mvc #Gohan ssj4 #Goku #Goku ssj3 EX2 #Goku ssj5 absalon #Goku ssjgss #Goku-hell #Gokuraku tarou EX5 #Gold lightan #Gomora #Gon the dinosaur #Gonsan #Gonzales #Gonzales s-r #Goro daimon #Gouki #Gouki x #Gow kratos #Goyan #Granzon #Grebam EX #Guarborg #Guile hd #Gulool ja ja #Gundam epyon #Gustab munchausen #Guts #Haizilyo #Hakurei omega #Hakureimu #Half orc #Halfkun #Hamster #Hanayama #Haohmaru #Haoumaru #Happy.valentine #Harima #Haruka_amami #Hauzer cfj #Hayao 12p color #Hayate EX #Hayato kanzaki #Heart guitly gear #Heat-genblem #Hei meiling #Heidern_ex #Herb #Highway-star #Hihumi #Himrio #Hinako shijo #Hinata natumi #Hirasaka hina #Hisame shizumaru ex2 #Hisui EX #Hitosyura ex #Hitosyura EX3 #Hitsugaya #Hiziri #Holy flandre #Holy god earth svg #Holy strider #Homura & friends #Hong krizalid #Hoppou seiki #Hotaride #Houou jmf #Hourai-car #Houraisan kaguya #Hu-ama #Hugo dc #Hugo EX #Hugo_musclebomber #Hulk #Hulk ex #Human saiki xiii #Huryou hatune #Hyo amano #Hyouken #Hyper neo-kamek #Hyper neo-kamek EX3 #Hyper omega chaos hiryu #Hyuck #I-no(ac) #Iari #Ichigo EX #Igniz #Igniz scarlet #Ikadevil #Ikkaku #Ikumi amasawa #Ikumi tatikawa #Imit ultraman #Index(maid) ver1.16 #Infant mutant #Ingram prisken #Injya #Injya 1p #Insect #Irene #Irori EX3 #Isabeau #Isao jinrai #Ishtar #Izumi konata #Jack-hamma ex #Jagi bike #Jagi sama #Jam(ac) #Jazu #Jazu EX3 #Jecht EX #Jessica #Jet-stingray #Jilche #Jin bros #Jin chonrei #Jin mvc1 #Jobber jose #Jobman #Johann EX3 #Johnny(ac) #Joker-p #Joker_nanaya #Joker_shiki #Joker_tohno #Jonathan joestar #Jonathon Morris #Ju do man #Judas #Judgment EX3 #Juggernaut msh #Julian solo poseidon #Jumbo ozaki #Justice #Jyashinsai #K' dempsey #K-ko #Kabuki danjurou #Kaede kasiwagi #Kaede+z_n #Kaen #Kagami #Kagami EX3 #Kagelogan #Kaguya houraisan EX3 #Kain r. heinlein #Kakine tetoku #Kam'lanaut #Kamakura-kun-san #Kamen rider double #Kamen rider duke #Kamen rider joker #Kamen rider kabuto #Kamijo toma EX #Kamishiro_aya #Kamishiro_kunagi #Kamui(arrange) #Kanae mkt #Kanako ohta #Kanako yasaka EX3 #Kaname #Kaname madoka #Kaname madoka EX #Kanna #Kanon del geminis #Kaori&shiori EX #Karai EX2 #Kat #Katakura kojuro_ch #Katima #Kei nanasawa #Kemular #Kencyan #Kenji mukuro #Kenny #Kenoh #Kenoh EX2 #Kenshin uesugi #Kenshiro-hell #Kid gohan EX3 #Kid goku sb #Killer whale #Kim hoon EX #Kim sueil #Kimexemaru #King kong #Kingbehinnmoth #King_ghidorah #Kinu_ex #Kirara #Kiriko ns #Kirito csx #Kishimax EX2 #Kitanaininjya #Klaus garcia #Kliff #Koakuma_ac #Koakuma_hsts #Kobun 43.5 #Kohaku EX2 #Kohaku iqs #Koishi #Komasan #Konata #Koneko #Kongara #Kongman #Kongman EX3 #Kongou-s #Konoha mvc #Koryu #Koryu fu man #Kos-mos #Kotonoha-sama #Kousaku #Kousonsyou #Kraidgief #Kraken #Kratos #Krillin EX3 #Ksitigarbha ikkyu #Kthanid #Kubikiri basara KOF #Kumagawa misogi #Kumao +q #Kumoi ichirin #Kunagi-f.o #Kung fu head #Kurahashi tokimi #Kurosaki ichigo #Kusaregedo EX #Ky kisuke hnk #Ky(ac) #Kyo brunestud #Kyo cvs2 #Labyrinth #Lafiras #Lancer EX2 #Laurence blood rb2 #Lavia #Lee & ryoko #Legion #Lemeza #Leo jmf #Leonard carlyle #Leone abbacchio ex #Lf2 - neodeep #Light yagami #Lihua #Lilica_felchenerow #Lilith aileron #Lisa lisa #Lolicard #Lord beerus #Lord.misyaguzi #Louise f.b.valliere #Lu sama #Lucia fernandez #Lucifeller_ex #Lucky jordan #Luffy's rose #Lumine #Luna himeki +q #Lunatic kaguya #Luthild #M-gato #Maccho #Mad dog #Mag-fuckin'-neto #Mageko #Mageko EX #Magic dunker EX #Magic dunker EX FF #Magma-dragoon #Magneto_cota #Mahvel chun li #Mahvel elena #Mahvel ken #Mahvel ryu #Mahvel sean #Mai tokiha ex #Main Man Knuckles #Mai_k #Majin vegeta #Majin-etna #Mami #Mami EX #Mango sentinel #Mango's fox #Manifest yuki #Manute #Maori #Marcia #Mario 119 #Mary #Mary EX3 #Masaru_takahara #Mashiro #Masked rider 1st #Masked_dedede #Masta gambit #Master fuuma #Master juzo #Master kojiroh #Master krauser #Master marco #Master mecha sonic #Master moriya #Master morrigan #Master rouwe #Master sakura #Matou sakura EX #Mattrex #Matunaga yukari #Mawile #Maximum maxime #Maximune #May(ac) #MB-02 #Mc hisui #Mc'chris #Mc-jade type-k #Mech rugal #Mech zangief #Mech.hisui 404 #Medamaoyaji #Medusa #Meep140 s-type #Mega robo-len #Mega weapon #Megalon #Megaman plus #Megamari #Megaroman #Megu asuhara #Mei #Mekazawa-sama #Meta jade #Metalgear rex #Mg_snorlax #Miacis #Michael #Mictlan #Mictlan EX #Mike tyson #Mike Tyson IWBTG #Miko EX #Miko hd #Miko-q #Milan flare mass #Mildred avallone #Millia #Mint #Misaka dbfc #Misaka sisters #Misty #Mito_mashiro #Miyabi #Miyako arima iqs #Miyoshi karin #Miyuki shiba #Mizuchi #Mizuchi xiii #Mizukami hokuto #Momo-len_ver1.39 #Moogle #Mora_g #Motaro #Mouri alice #Mouri motonari #Mr buu EX3 #Mr. kaze #Mr. sandman #Mr. x #Mr.karate EX2 #Mr.r #Ms.valliere #Mtguile #Muhi #Muhi EX #Mulan #Mulchi fe #Mvc meep!? #Mvc2 cable #Mvc2 megaman #Mysty_monkstyle #Myth blue ranger #Myzr delta #Nakoruru ex EX3 #Nameless #Nanase #Nanaya toki #Nanaya_reaver #Nanaya_s #Nao EX3 #Naruhodokun #Narukana EX3 #Naruto kun #Natasha #Natsu EX2 #Nayu mizuhara #Nazuna_inuwaka #Neco-arc #Necoarc_abyss #Neff #Nega peach #Nega peach EX3 #Negative shin #Negativezero #Nemesis #Neo geegus whp #Ness #Ness EX3 #Nests-rugal #Neva #New rubber soul #Nick commando EX #Nick commando EX FF #Nightmare the jujin lv3 #Nina #Nineball-seraph #Ninja_kun #Nirvana #Nisego chaos #Nishiura baseball`s #Ni_san #Nmori_yagami #No.9 #Noa #Nogami_aoi #Notorious b.i.g #Nucoarc #Nucrear cirno EX #Ogre akuma #Ohaou #Ohga #Old robo-ky #Omega flowey #Omega god ryu #Omega goenitz #Omega red mvc2 #Omega rugal 95 #Omega shingo #Omega svc #Omega tiger woods #Omega Woods #Omega_rugal #Omega_rugal EX #Omni-psych chipp #Onslaught #Onslaught 2 #Onsokumaru #Ooze-o #Opirus element #Order-sol #Orochi akiha #Orochi akuma #Orochi ash #Orochi ball #Orochi ioro #Orochi leona Ox #Oyashirorika #Oyashirorika EX #Oyashiro_chie #Ozma the jawbreaker #P-silver #Parace #Pazuzu #Peach smrpg #Pelecanus #Pepe EX3 #Perfect cell EX3 #Perfectakishimai #Petra johanna lagerkvist #Petshop #Pheus_mor #Physalis #Piccolo EX3 #Piccolo sb #Pill #Pluto the sailor man #Poison qyc #Polon #Poongko's seth #Porky minch #Pororo #Potemkin #Power lyzer #Precure #Predator warrior #Preposterous cirno #Primeus #Princess nausicaa #Psycho mkiii #Psylocke EX2 #Psyqhical kofm #Pulseman #Puppet master #R-series #R.king #Radish ssj4 #Raiden 512e1 #Rainbow meiling #Raiya_mikazuchi #Raizen #Ralf! #Raoh sai #Rasyouzin miduki #Ratking #Ray mcdogall #Rayquaza #Rbff master geese #Reak.f #Real general #Real gloria #Real shishioh #Real Shuma #Real zeroko #Redking #Regin #Regular ass iori #Rei chibi #Rei EX #Reicubas #Reiko #Reimu-q #Reisen udongein inaba #Reisen-deadpool-inaba #Ren mizusaka #Ren-kun #Renji #Rera EX3 #Resonance #Rid hershel #Ridley other m #Riesbyfe motw #Riesbyfe stridberg #Rikard hawlett #Rin EX4 #Rin natsume #Rin rin #Rion #Risotto nero #Roadsign #Robert garcia EX2 #Robo-ky mk-2 #Robo-ky mk-3 #Robo-ky type-pee #Robo-ky XX #Robo-sol #Rock volnutt #Rock(mkii) #Rockman x #Rockman_exe #Rockula #Ronald #Rouga zanma #Rouwe EX3 #Rozalin #Rozwel #Rugal b. #Rugal b. EX #Rugal EX3 #Rutee #Ryo EX2 #Ryo(mkii) #Ryoga hibiki #Ryoko(mugen) #Ryougi_shiki #Ryu EX3 #Ryu mvc1 #Ryu-c #Ryugen #Ryuho #Ryuji yamazaki #S.geist #S.o.g #S.sinclair #S.sinclair EX #Sa-x #Saber_alter #Sabretoothu #Saggot v2 #Saiki #Saiki kof #Sailor moon kof #Saint kyo #Saint-of-silver #Saizo #Saki guitly gear #Saku EX2 #Sakuya ex #Salty surfer #Sammo-hacka #Samus #Sanada yukimura_ch #Sanae_x #Sanic boom #Sannomiya_shiho #Saori - athena #Sarashina #Sasuke kun #Saten_level5 #Satsujinki #Satsujinki EX3 #Satsuki yumiduka EX #Save us anpanman! #Saya_g #Sayo chan #Scarlet devil #Scharlachrot-a #School girl lilith #Scopedog-rsc #Seasell #Senna(coh) #Sensei karate kenji #Sentro #Seravy #Sergeant r-a #Serika_os #Servant emiya #Setsuna 02um #Seven #Sf2 guile #Sf4 vega #Shadow diavolo #Shadow EX3 #Shadow geist #Shadow labrys #Shanghai_ai #Shaolon #Sheana #Shigen #Shiho munakata #Shiki nanaya #Shiki tohno iqs #Shiki_tohno kofum #Shimakaze atm #Shimo EX #Shin akuma svc chaos #Shin EX #Shin marie #Shinji_san #Shinji_san EX #Shinjuro #Shinzero #Shiratama20 #Shiva #Shiva-hell #Shizuru Sho 100% v2.0 by inverse #Sho kamui #Shocking shocker #Shrek #Shuu #Silvermoon #Silversamurai #Silversamurai mvc2 #Singlove-drg #Sion eltnam atlasia EX #Sion tatari EX2 #Sissy ex #Sissy EX3 #Skapokan #Skolldir #Skullomania #Slalingaru #Slamgief #Slash-beast #Small Ryu #Smash bros. link #Snorlax EX2 #Sogiita gunha #Sokaku mochiduki #Sokaku mochizuki rb2 #Sol #Sol badguy ah #Sol(ac) #Soldier ms #Sonans #Sonic mvc #Sonic the hedgehog #Sorluska #Soushihan k.s.k 12p color #Souther #Soy milk #Space warrior #Spacemouse deluxe #Sparkster #Spera #Spidermanu #Spin youmu EX #Spiral mvc2 #Ss6 renfa #Ss6 renfa EX2 #Ss6 rinrin #Ssf2x akuma #Ssf2x dhalsim #Ssj vegeto #Stake #Stan #Star #Stardust utsuho #Steed #Storm-owl #Storm_cota #Strike freedom nitori #Stupid little drill tank #Subaru mikage #Sue sakamoto #Suicider raoh #Suika_pon #Suiseiseki #Sumeragi kuon #Sumiremaru #Sun god #Suneo #Suparfcmeirin ver.1.15 #Super mario EX3 #Super metroid #Super nightmare geese #Super sayajin 4 #Super-8-k #Super3 goku #Super3 goku EX #Super3 goku EX3 #Supermario64 #Suwako ai #Suzushina yuriko #Syobo-n #Syoutokutaisi #S_youmu #T-h-m-a #Tachibana ukyo #Takano_miyo #Takuan osho #Tamamo-no-mae #Tannhauser #Tanuki #Tarantulra_dfo #Tatsumaki #Team ash #Tekkamann-lance #Temjin 747j #Temjin arrange #Tenko #Tenma-sama #Tensi #Teoc reisen #Terminator orochi #Terry bogard #Testament(ac) #Tf2 - sniper #Thanos #The creepy clock #The freezing august #The grandmapocalypse #The kung fu man #The moon #Theskiver #Thouther 2 #Thundermiss.shermie #Thwomp #Tin star #Tio&megumi #Toguro 100% #Toki #Toki 2 #Tokinomiya kamui #Tokinomiya kamui EX3 #Tokisada shirou amakusa #Toss kong #Toushi #Towa #Trapsatoko #Trevor spacey #Trish EX6 #Tsukikomori #Tukuyo #Turf EX3 #Twitch waifu chan-sd #Tyranitar #Tyrant EX #Tyrant J #Tyrantrum #Ulquiorra cifer #Ultimate astro #Ultimate gohan #Ultimate weapon chise #Ultraman gaia #Ultraman tarou #Ultrassjgoku #Ultron is #Ume_age19 #Uminin #Umvc_gouki #Umvc_marisa #Umvc_redarcueid #Umvc_sentinel #Umvc_youmu #Undyne the undying #Usa-godzilla #Uzuki shimamura #Uzume #Vampire hunter hsien-ko #Vanguard zero #Varnage #Vebel #Vega mvc2 #Vegeta-st #Venomu #Vergil umvc3 #Videl fight money #Violent gunter #Virtus #Voltage zero #Voltorb #Voorhees jason #W-tenko #Waifu misuzu #Walkure #Warlock 3 #Weiss guitly gear #Whispy woods #White len EX #White len k #Willard h. wright #Winggod kanna #Wolverine_cota #Wonder boy shion #Wonder woman revolutions #Wong_dong_fei_hung #Wong_fei_h #Wooden_doll #Wyvern #Yagumo_ex #Yamazaki rb #Yamisaka kureha #Yami_miko EX #Yatteyaru-death #Yggdrasill nd3 #Yoriko yasuzumi #You are already dead #Youhei 1p #Youki-so-suika #Youko #Youmu konpaku #Young_rugal #Yuda #Yujiro-hanma #Yuka #Yukari ex #Yukkuri #Yun #Yuna #Yuri_96 #Yusha30 #Yuugi mb #Yuzuriha #Z-ton 2nd #Z.e.r.o of n.e.s.t.s #Zabi #Zangief EX3 #Zangiefs' #Zantetsu ex #Zatracenie #Zeeky h. bomb #Zein_dael #Zenia valov #Zeorymer #Zero izayoi #Zeroko EX3 #Zhenhua lou #Zodd #Zphiroude #Zuepia #Zwei EX6 Category:Tiers Category:S Tier